


Shadows

by fits_in_frames



Series: Poses [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-25
Updated: 2005-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't something he planned on, visiting her that summer, but he did anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> _out of these shadows_  
>  _comes the light_  
>  {rufus wainwright // shadows}  
> 

It wasn't something he planned on, visiting her that summer, but he did anyway. Gran threw a fit when he told her, but was all smiles when Luna showed up with her father towards the end of July.

Luna had a tent set up in her backyard. "It's mostly a Muggle thing, camping, but I've done it loads of times. You like plants so much, I thought you might like it." He hesitated. There were, more than likely, strange things lurking in those woods and despite what anyone who was at the Ministry might think about him, he was still scared of strange things lurking in the woods. He looked, thankfully, up at the darkening sky and suggested maybe tomorrow night. She shrugged and led him by the hand into the kitchen, where her father was making tea. He poured them each a cup and left the room.

Outside, thunder cracked. He jumped, nearly spilling his tea.

"Careful, Nev. You don't mind if I call you Nev, do you?" She added two heaping spoonfuls of sugar to her cup and stirred absently.

"No," he said, shakily. He sipped. It was perfect. "Thank you for having me," he blurted out after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"It's nothing," she said, without looking at him. "I thought you were very brave at the Ministry."

"Is that why you..." he began.

"No."

"Oh." He stared at his half-empty cup. "Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself."

"Is it because you miss your mum and dad?" She drank all her tea in one gulp and looked up at him.

"Is what because I miss my mum and dad?" As soon as he closed his mouth he realized what a stupid question it was.

"That you fought like that."

"I guess so." He shifted in his seat and noticed several bizarre-looking potted plants on the windowsills that he would have to look at later.

"I don't do that when I miss my mum," she said, "I just make myself a cup of tea and sometimes I read one of her books."

"Books?" he asked, skeptically.

She reached up to the shelf above the table, producing a small, hand-made book with fifteen pages or so. On the cover it said "Charms for Luna". She opened to the middle, and there were tiny, moving stick figures Levitating each other. If this had been any other summer, at anyone else's house, he would have started giggling.

"She was extraordinary, my mum." She closed the book (now they were Banishing each other, and quite well) and pushed it aside. There were tears in her large eyes. "I've never shown anyone that book. I don't know why I just did."

"Luna, I--" he started, but stopped when she lowered her gaze to her empty cup.

He looked out the window. It was pouring.

"Did you still want to go camping?"

She looked up at him. "I thought you didn't want to because it was raining."

"Isn't there a rain-shielding charm?" He started to stand up.

"I don't know. I could ask--"

"No, no, that's all right. Let's go."

She smiled at him tentatively, but her eyes were bright. He grabbed her hand, and as they ran, giggling, through the mud, for the second time in his life, he wasn't scared of anything.


End file.
